The present invention generally relates to a rotary pushbutton and touchpad device and a system and a method for detecting rotary movement, axial displacement and touchpad gestures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device having a knob, and the knob may rotate about an axis of rotation, may move upward and downward on the axis of rotation, and may have a touchpad.
Various input devices exist for initiating functions or changing settings of electronic devices. For example, pushbuttons and rotary controls in an automobile may control a heater, an air conditioner, a fan speed, a navigation system, and/or an audio system in the automobile. A user pushes one of the pushbuttons to activate a first function of the electronic device associated with the pushbutton. Then the user pushes the pushbutton a subsequent time to activate a second function of the electronic device associated with the pushbutton. A user turns one of the rotary controls clockwise or counter-clockwise, and the direction and the distance which the rotary control is rotated determines a setting for the electronic device associated with the rotary control.
A pushbutton control and a rotary control may be used in combination. For example, the user may push a pushbutton to obtain a first type of setting, such as bass level for an audio system, and then may use a rotary control to adjust the bass level. Then the user may push the pushbutton a subsequent time to obtain a second type of setting, such as treble level for the audio system, and then may adjust the treble level using the same rotary control used for adjusting the bass level.
Typically, the known input devices are arranged independently throughout the interior of the vehicle, such as, for example, on the dashboard control panel, the steering wheel, the central armrest, and one or more of the door panels. Therefore, the known input devices have the disadvantage that they consume a large amount of space. In addition, use of known input devices requires a user to extend one or more of the hands of the user to a variety of locations within the vehicle.
A need, therefore, exists for a rotary pushbutton and touchpad device. Further, a need exists for a system for detecting rotary movement, axial displacement and touchpad gestures. Still further, a need exists for a method for detecting rotary movement, axial displacement and touchpad gestures.